


Thor reads Harry Potter

by Gayac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain rogers belongs to, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter References, Oblivious Thor, Poor Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor reads Harry Potter - Enuf said !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor reads Harry Potter

It’s been a rather relaxing day at the Stark …ahem Avengers tower. There were a few minor skirmishes, they dispatched a few terrorists’ organizations on their individual and they were all enjoying well deserved rest – all except Steve who was getting royally bugged by Thor with his endless questions about the weird midgard customs. In the beginning steve found thors bumbling innocent questions rather endearing but it was fast wearing thin

Steve did not have enough patience to explain to Thor that he was far behind fickle midgard customs as well and was not the best person to leech information from but he did try to explain that harry potter was not really loki’s secret child left on midgard by the giant hagrid who was definitely not related to volstagg (clint was going to pay dearly for confusing poor thor, steve thought with resentment. Clint had introduced thor to harry potter series by calling them a part of historical archive of earths heroes.

Thor had taken to reading the books with great alacrity – by the time he was on the 3rd no one had the heart to tell him that it was all fiction. Tony and Clint were in giggle fits when during a briefing Thor had asked fury and Coulson if they belonged to Gryffindor or hufflepuff house and he really wanted to know if they had access to the wonderful sorting hat – he proclaimed that although the system was not perfect it was a great way of ensuring that everyone feels pride for their strengths and not be ridiculed for not fitting in.

Nope no one had the heart to tell him that what he thought as the pinnacle of midgarding educational system was but a figment of ms rowlings imagination. Not even steve could do it.

Finally when they found him reading the last book with tears in his eyes as he found out about professor snape’s sacrifice they couldn’t keep it in any longer

“uh big guy .. you should tell him” tony said to steve – as Bruce comforted a sniffling Thor

“I see many similarities between this professor snape and loki –they are both extremely intelligent, book lovers and so very misunderstood” thor said . He could find Loki reflections everywhere they later realized. Although everyone secretly agreed that if Loki was ever to be a harry potter character – it has to be voldermort and no one else.

“why me?, you and Clint came up with the lie – you made your bed now lie down in it” steve hissed back through clenched teeth

Tony looked at him as though he was an alien – “besides the weird usage of metaphors you are the gentlest, the most level headed person – you could deal with his anger – it was just a joke .. it was so funny when he gave us all different houses”

“No, you had your fun, now break it to him”

“Oh come one cap weren’t you happy when he proclaimed you to be a Gryffindor?, I didn’t see you correcting him” Tony said

“That’s beside the point, oh ok fine – I will approach him with hot chocolate and pop-tarts” – he had fallen prey to tony’s pleading eyes and but he couldn’t let him go completely Scott-free “you are making them”

“I am on it” tony said with a bright smile – clearly happy with the easier job.

“Uh Thor, I think its time we had a little talk about something called fiction, on earth we have many different forms of storytelling – sometimes its movies, sometimes it’s with daily soaps , hell sometimes its with the news hour”

“Soaps? You mean to say the slippery, fruity smelling, foul tasting squares found in your bathhouses? – What sorcery? … how?”

Steve could practically see Thor’s overworked imagination trying to fit the concept of storytelling with a bar of soap. Steve made valiant face – engaged in a futile battle he forged ahead, and he did not pause to ask exactly when and why Thor had tasted a fruity smelling piece of soap.

“no thor.. remember the episodes of desperate housewives we saw? those little episodes are called daily soaps”

“aahhh – you midgardians have a very convoluted way of naming things”

“and we have a convoluted way of storytelling” steve said “ so the books you have been reading are not a record of any real sequence of events – the harry potter series are basically story books – they are all imaginary , not real – just stories” steve said in quick succession – he was hoping it would be less painfull this way – just like pulling off a band-aid.

“What? You have been all feeding me lies, passing it off as truth” bellowed thor “you have been mocking me behind my back isn’t it? I thought at-least you were above this Steve, how long have you known?”

“from the beginning” Steve said and now at a loss of what more to say he simply extended the poptarts to Thor who had already finished most by now.

“I am disappointed in you Steve, I want more of this drink” thor said pointing towards the hot chocolate steve promptly took the mug out oh thor’s hand afraid that he might smash it and readily ran to the kitchens – glad for a small respite.

Little did he know the played had become the player, thor had almost broken out of his stoic disappointed expression when Steve had reddened visibly after he said he knew from the beginning, by the time steve returned with his drink thor was smiling a mischievous grin which would put loki to shame.

Steve looked at him suspiciously “what do you have to say for yourself steve” thor said barely able to contain the smile that threatened to spill any moment. Steve narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony who was equally flasgabrated at the unexpected and wholly cognitive dissonance inducing inconsistent behavior from Thor.

“oh you are messing with us aren’t you?” Steve asked Thor.

“Impressive – the messers have become the messees” Tony exclaimed patting thor on the back who looked at him with slight incredulous expression.

“Yes, friends – I have known to take everything clint tells me with a generous pinch of salt as advised by good lady Jane and I finally started heeding the advice after the ninja turtles fiasco.

“aaah – so that’s the issue I repeated my gig” clint was sufficiently crestfallen at having his prank fall flat so spectacularly.

“yes, tell yourself that” Thor smirked “ I have a developed a habit of reading the references, preface, prologues, authors notes, back cover reviews and everything else connected to the story to give me a bearing and orientation of what I am reading and processing and its not that difficult to make out – Lady Rowling is very clear in her communication of facts as well as fiction” thor said with a smile

That day the team realized that Thor was not that clueless and lost – he was after all a prince and he needed to be careful of what information source he trusted and how to cross verify his references


End file.
